Scenes from a Love Story
by CaptainSwanLuver
Summary: After Emma returns and the darkness is removed from her, she and Killian set out to make a life together. This story details the important moments of their love story.


**Title** : Scenes from a Love Story  
 **Author** : Steph  
 **Rating** : M

 **Pairing** : Hook/Emma  
 **Category** : Romance/Smut  
 **Disclaimer** : I do this out of a love for this couple. No infringement is intended.

 **Spoilers** : Just a mention of what happened at the end of the season finale.

 **Summary** : After Emma returns and the darkness is removed from her, she and Killian set out to make a life together. This story details the important moments of their love story.

 **Note** : This popped into my head and practically wrote itself. I thought about making it a little angsty here and there, but figured we could all use some straight up fluff and smut after the season finale. Hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you thought! -Steph

… **Scenes from a Love Story: Part 1/1...**

 _ **~First Exchange of I Love You~**_

Emma had been the first to say it. Those three little words. Unfortunately, she had chosen just about the worst moment to do it. Killian had been so taken aback and shocked by what was happening, he didn't have a chance to say it in return. Of course, he had wanted to tell her a thousand times before, but he had been scared of pushing her away if she wasn't ready to hear them.

So when Emma returned and they were able to rid her of the darkness, he swore that he would be the first one to say it this time.

Tonight, he had asked her to meet him by the water. It was a beautiful night. A full moon lit up the sky and stars twinkled above them.

He was lost in thoughts of her and didn't hear her approach him from behind. She wrapped her arms around him and placed her head against his back. She closed her eyes, reveling in his warmth and scent that drove her wild.

"God, I missed you," she breathed.

He smiled and joined their hands together, as he turned around in her arms.

"And I missed you, love," he replied, placing a kiss to her lips.

Emma looked into his eyes as they parted. "You're what got me through the darkness, Killian. I kept thinking about how you were able to choose the right path and I knew that I could do it, too."

Killian brought his hand up and cupped her cheek. "I love you, Emma."

Emma smiled and nodded. "I know. I've known for a long time. I know I chose the worst possible moment to tell you I love you too, Killian, but I needed you to know before I was consumed by the darkness. I wanted you to hold onto that." She paused and said, "I love you so much."

She pressed her lips to his again and then pulled back, placing her head on his shoulder.

…

 _ **~First Time Making Love~**_

Emma had been back about a month. She and Killian had been inseparable, but they hadn't taken that next step in their relationship yet. They were waiting for the perfect moment, but Emma was tired of waiting. She was going to make her own perfect moment happen.

Killian descended the ladder into his sleeping quarters of the Jolly Roger. His eyes landed on his bed and his mouth hung open at what he saw.

Emma lay on his bed in red lace lingerie that left very little to the imagination. Killian involuntarily licked his lips at the sight before him.

"Emma?" he whispered.

She crooked a finger at him. "Come here."

He walked to the bed and watched as she crawled across it, getting up on her knees once he reached her.

"What are you-…?" he began, but was interrupted by her grabbing him by his vest and pulling his body up against hers.

She crushed her lips into his, slipping her tongue into his mouth. He sucked on her tongue greedily, before they parted for air.

"I'm tired of waiting," she breathed, her eyes filled with desire. "I've wanted you for so long."

He chuckled. "Not half as long as I've wanted you, love."

Emma smiled. "Oh yeah? I've wanted you since the beanstalk."

Killian raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"More specifically, when you bandaged my hand with that talented mouth of yours."

Killian made a big production of running his tongue slowly across his lower lip. "Well, I wanted you the moment I laid eyes on you."

Emma tilted her head and breathed, "What are you waiting for then?"

Killian's eyes scanned her body. The lingerie hugged every curve of her figure perfectly. Her breasts were barely covered and he could see her hard nipples through the lace.

He brought his mouth to her neck and began trailing kisses down her skin. Emma threw her head back and moaned in pleasure. His mouth continued down her chest to the valley of her breasts, where he dipped his tongue. His hand moved to one strap and his hook to the other. He slowly pulled them down her shoulders until he freed her breasts from the cups.

"You're glorious, Emma," he whispered, before his mouth moved to her breast.

Emma sucked in a breath and cupped the back of his head, pushing him closer to her. His tongue flicked her erect nipple before circling it over and over again. His fingers moved to the other breast and his thumb swept over the nipple, before he moved his lips to cover it.

Emma was breathing hard now, but managed to gently push him away. She needed to feel his skin against hers. She made quick work of his vest and shirt, throwing the garments across the room. Her hands moved down his upper chest, nails scraping across the hair sprinkled there. She continued the trail down his toned abs, until she reached his jeans. She could see the evidence of his arousal straining against his pants and she brought her hand down to palm him.

"God, Emma," he moaned.

She undid the button and zipper, slowly sliding the pants down his legs. He kicked them aside to help her and quickly removed his shoes.

Emma smiled at the boxer briefs he wore.

"Huh. I always figured you'd go commando."

"Commando?"

"No underwear," she clarified.

He shook his head. "I did for a time, but the pants of this modern world began to chafe."

Emma chuckled, as she snaked her hands down to cup him through his boxer briefs. He let out a hiss as she slid her hand up and down him, before finally peeling the underwear off of him. She smiled as his impressive member sprung free and she quickly brought both hands to him. Killian threw his head back and closed his eyes, as he brought his hand up to tangle in her hair. She stroked him continuously until he finally placed his hand over hers.

"I need to be inside you," he breathed as he met her eyes.

Emma smiled, as his hand and hook moved to slip the lingerie off of her. All that remained was a matching pair of barely there lace panties. Killian ran his hand down her stomach and then over her mound, cupping her through the thin material. He grinned at how wet she was. He began to rub her through the lace and Emma had to bite her lip to keep from screaming.

Killian looped his hook through one side of the panties and his finger through the other as he peeled them off of her. She was finally bare to him and she was even more exquisite than he imagined.

Emma almost blushed at the way his gaze washed over her appreciatively. But then his hand was moving back down to her mound and before she knew it, he had slipped a finger inside her. Emma grabbed at his shoulders as he began stroking her, his thumb rubbing her nub. He added another finger and continued his ministrations, before pulling out and guiding her down to the bed.

He had gotten into position to slip inside of her when Emma suddenly sat up and pushed him down. She climbed atop him and straddled his hips.

He looked up at her in surprise as she slowly lowered herself down onto him. He clawed at her hips as she began to ride him, her head thrown back, reveling in the delicious way he was stretching her. He slid his hand up to cup her breast, his thumb and forefinger twisting her nipple until she moaned above him.

Suddenly, Killian sat up and she landed on her back again. He pulled out and smirked at her.

"On your hands and knees, love," he said.

Emma grinned and quickly got into position. Killian leaned over her, trailing kisses down her back. He reentered her and Emma gasped at the way he filled her in this position. He brought his hand and hook up to cover her breasts as he pushed in and out of her over and over again. His hand snaked down her front and began to stroke her nub. He could tell from her moans that she was getting close and so was he.

She turned to look at him over her shoulder.

"I want to look into your eyes as I come," she whispered.

"Your wish is my command, milady," he said.

He pulled out and she flipped onto her back. He pushed inside of her again, as she brought her hands up to graze across his back. She raked her nails down his skin until she was grasping his ass and pushing him further into her. He brought his lips down to hers, his tongue slipping into her mouth.

Emma could feel that she was close. She pulled back and brought her hand up to cup his cheek.

"Look at me, Killian," she whispered.

His eyes met hers and she had never seen anyone look at her with more love. He brought his hook down to her clit to finish her off. He soon followed suit, as they screamed each other's names.

Killian collapsed on top of Emma, still buried deep inside of her. Emma stroke the hair at the nape of his neck.

"That was even more amazing than I imagined," she said.

"Aye, love. It far surpassed my dreams and my dreams were bloody brilliant."

Emma laughed. "Remember when I kissed you in the Neverland jungle and said it was a one time thing?"

He smiled up at her. "How could I forget?"

"That was the most ridiculous thing I've ever said. One taste of you, Killian Jones, and I was hooked. No pun intended."

He chuckled. "Well, this certainly won't be a one time thing."

Emma shook her head and placed a kiss on his lips. "Not a chance in hell."

…

 _ **~The Proposal~**_

It had been a year since Emma returned and to say that she and Killian were happy would be a huge understatement. They spent every free moment together and literally couldn't keep their hands off of each other.

Killian had started thinking of marriage shortly after they made love for the first time. He had known for a long time that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Emma and he wanted to make it official. But he also knew Emma still had issues with commitment and he didn't want to ruin what they had. So he had purchased the ring and kept it hidden away on the Jolly Roger for months.

He began to feel Emma out regarding marriage. He started to believe that she was ready to make a lifelong commitment to him. So he decided it was time to propose and he wanted it to be perfect.

He had chosen to recreate their first date. He made reservations at the same restaurant and purchased a single red rose. Ruby was now working at the restaurant and Killian had arranged for her to slip the ring into Emma's glass of champagne. This particular idea he had stolen from a movie he had seen on Netflix.

The day arrived and Killian took a deep breath as he knocked on the door of the loft. Emma answered the door wearing the same dress she had worn on their first date as he had requested.

"Stunning as always, love," he said, as he placed a kiss to her lips and handed her the rose.

She eyed him suspiciously. "What's this all about, Killian? Why are you recreating our first date?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "It was a wonderful night. Why not relive it?"

Mary Margaret suddenly appeared. She was hardly able to contain her excitement. She knew that Killian planned on proposing. He had asked for her help choosing a ring.

"You two have fun," she said excitedly. "And, Emma, I'll be up late if you want to call me and tell me anything."

Emma's brow furrowed. "Um, okay, thanks. Have a good night."

She slipped her hand into Killian's as they left the loft.

Emma sighed. "I'm really thankful I didn't have to deal with that when going out on dates as a teenager."

Killian laughed.

They walked the short distance to the restaurant. Ruby made sure they got the same table they sat at on their first date. They enjoyed their meal, the conversation flowing naturally as usual.

As dessert was about to be served, Killian reached across the table and linked his fingers with Emma's.

"This past year has been the best of my life, Emma. And you know I've lived a great many years," he said.

Emma smiled. "It's been the best of mine, too, Killian. You make me so happy."

Killian licked at his lips nervously, as he eyed Ruby approaching the table with the champagne.

"You changed my life, Emma. You helped me see that I still had good in me. You showed me that I could care about more than just myself. You opened my heart to love again."

She grinned at him, as his thumb softly stroked her skin. "And you opened mine."

Killian swallowed hard. "I wanted to-…"

"Marry me," Emma blurted out, interrupting him and stopping a wide-eyed Ruby in her tracks.

Killian's eyes widened. "What did you just say?"

She smiled. "I said marry me."

Killian's eyes darted over to Ruby who stood a few feet away. He could see the ring sparkling in the bottom of the glass.

"But I was…I was going to…you know-…"

Emma laughed and looked over at a frozen Ruby. "You were going to ask me to marry you tonight."

Killian nodded, his lips turning downward. "Aye. How did you know?"

Emma laughed. "Well, you weren't exactly subtle, Killian. You recreated our date. And you told my mother, who has the biggest mouth in the world."

"She told you?"

Emma shook her head. "No, but for the last few weeks, she kept looking at me and smiling for no reason. And today she was practically crying as I got ready."

Killian sighed heavily. "So much for the perfect proposal." He gestured to Ruby, who silently placed the champagne down in front of Emma and left.

Emma admired the ring inside and then met his eyes. "I don't need a perfect proposal, Killian. I just need you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you as your wife." She paused and then said softly, "Ask me."

"What?" he said, quirking an eyebrow.

"Ask me," she said, gesturing to the ring in the glass.

He sighed. "Well, love, you kind of stole my thunder."

Emma picked up the glass of champagne and downed it in one gulp. She fished the ring out and handed it to him.

"Ask me," she repeated.

He took the ring from her and inhaled deeply. "Emma Swan, will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?"

Emma tilted her head and tapped her finger against her lips. "Hmm, let me see. I have to think-…"

Killian let out an irritated chuckle, grabbed her left hand, slipped the ring on her finger, and then leaned across the table to place a kiss on her lips.

"I'll take that as a yes," he whispered as they parted.

Emma smiled, as she cupped his cheek. She then shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I did ask you first."

Killian rolled his eyes, as he kissed her again.

"I love you, Emma," he said, as he pulled back.

"I love you, too, Killian. And I can't wait to become your wife," she said, beaming.

…

 _ **~The Wedding~**_

Killian was quite sure no woman had ever looked more beautiful on their wedding day. Emma wore a white lace gown with a full skirt. A crown sat atop her head with a veil. She looked every bit the princess she was.

Emma was positive that no man had ever looked more handsome on their wedding day. She had never seen Killian in a tux before today. They had chosen a charcoal gray tux with a matching tie and vest. He may have been a reformed pirate, but that day he looked just like a prince.

His lips curled into a smile as Emma's eyes met his. She began her journey down the aisle of the chapel, her arm looped through her father's. When they finally reached him, David placed her hand in Killian's.

"You take care of my little girl," David said, his voice catching.

Emma groaned and whispered, "I can take care of myself, Dad."

David held up a hand to silence her. "Can you just let me have this?"

Emma rolled her eyes, as Killian nodded his head. "I will."

Emma and Killian joined hands, as they stood before the priest, their eyes focused solely on each other.

"We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony. Emma and Killian have chosen to write their own vows."

Killian smiled at Emma as he began. "I spent many years with a heart hardened by hate and loss. My life became solely about seeking vengeance. And then I met you, Emma. You saw that there was still good in me and you helped me see that I could be a better man. I was able to open my heart to you. Loving you and having the privilege of being loved by you has been the greatest gift of my life. I am so fortunate that I get to be your husband and spend my life with you."

Emma felt tears building in her eyes and tried in vain to blink them back. She squeezed his hands in hers and took a deep breath as she began.

"Mine's a little longer, sorry," she said with a nervous chuckle.

Their guests laughed and Killian squeezed his fiancee's hand comfortingly.

"When I was a little girl, I used to read fairytales to escape my life. I would imagine that I was a princess and a prince would come to save me and take me away so we could live happily ever after. Then I grew up, got my heart broken, figured out there was no such thing as happily ever after, and realized that a prince was never going to come save me. I realized I had to save myself. And that was good. It made me strong and brave and independent. But I also closed my heart to love and that got me nothing but a lonely life."

She paused and smiled. "And then I met you, Killian. You were the biggest surprise of my life. I tried to deny my feelings for you for a long time, but it was of no use. You found a way to break down my walls and capture my heart. You always support me and believe in me, even when I don't make it easy. As a child, I had no way of knowing that I really was a princess and that princes sometimes do come to the rescue. But sometimes the princess doesn't need a prince to save her, she needs a pirate to stand by her and prove to her that happily ever after does exist. I'm grateful that you'll be standing by my side for the rest of my life. I am so lucky to have you and I love you with all of my heart, Killian."

Killian smiled at her and leaned in for a kiss, before the priest gently touched his shoulder.

"Whoa, hold on there. Jumping the gun a bit. First things first. Killian, do you take Emma to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Killian nodded, his eyes focused on Emma's, as he slid the ring on her finger. "I do."

"And, Emma, do you take Killian to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Emma's smile stretched from ear to ear, as she slipped the ring on him. "I do."

"Then by the power invested by me, I now pronounce you-…"

Killian wrapped his arms around Emma's waist and pulled her flush against his body, pressing his lips to hers before the priest could finish.

The priest muttered, "Husband and wife," as the two continued to kiss.

Their family and friends rose to their feet to applaud the bride and groom.

They reluctantly parted, linked their hands, and made their way down the aisle as husband and wife.

…

 _ **~Their First Home Together~**_

Emma and Killian had spent the first year of their marriage living on the Jolly Roger. They soon tired of its cramped quarters though and were eager to buy a house together. They agreed to forego anniversary presents for each other and put a down payment on a house instead.

They had been all over Storybrooke in search of the perfect house, but they were beginning to think it didn't exist. And then one day they were out walking by the water when they spotted a For Sale sign on a bungalow that they admired every time they passed by it.

Emma turned to Killian with a smile. "It's perfect."

"Let's go inside," he said, pulling her toward it.

Emma shook her head. "Killian, we can't just go inside. We have to contact the realtor first."

He ignored her, as he walked onto the porch and peered inside. "It's vacant, love. The people must have moved to their new home before selling."

Emma's face lit up, as she dug into her purse for a bobby pin. "Well, in that case, I don't see the harm."

Killian watched as his wife made quick work of the lock and then looked up at him with a grin as the door opened.

"You're bloody brilliant," he said.

She took his hand and they entered the home. It was small and cozy. The walls were painted a light blue to match the water it overlooked and the trim was done in all white.

"Let's look upstairs," she said, as she pulled him toward the staircase.

There were three small bedrooms upstairs. Emma stopped at one that was painted pink and had clearly been a nursery.

"This is adorable," she said, as they entered.

"Aye, that it is," he said.

Emma turned to face him. "It would be perfect for a little girl."

Killian nodded, as Emma moved to the window, looking at the water. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed below her ear.

"I think this is it, Killian. This feels like home."

He bobbed his head. "I couldn't agree more."

She turned around in his arms and met his eyes. "Nothing has ever really felt like home to me before. I guess the loft was the closest I ever came."

"And the Jolly Roger is the closest I ever came."

Emma smiled. "But this feels right. I know we'll be happy here."

Killian placed a kiss to her lips. "I'll be happy wherever you are, Emma. You're home to me."

Emma placed her head on his shoulder, a content sigh flowing from her lips, as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. The truth was she had found her home in his arms long ago.

…

 _ **~The Pregnancy~**_

Emma bit at her lower lip nervously, as she finished setting the table. She placed the rectangular box on top of Killian's plate and smiled. He would be home any minute.

She had just lit the candles when she heard the front door open. They had been married almost two years and every time he came home her heart still jumped in her chest.

"I'm home, love," he called out.

"In the dining room," she replied.

A moment later, he appeared in the doorway to the dining room. His eyes widened in surprise at the romantic dinner she had setup. He moved to his wife, wrapping his arms around her waist and placing a kiss to her lips.

"I'm not complaining, but what's the occasion?"

He had a moment of panic when he thought he had forgotten some holiday or special occasion.

"No occasion."

His eyes darted to the box that lay on top of his plate.

"But there's a gift."

"Yes, there is. Open it."

Killian sat down and Emma took her seat across from him. He slowly pulled the top of the box off, his brow furrowing in confusion at what lay inside.

He picked up the white stick in his hand and examined it.

"What is it, love?"

Emma's eyes widened. "You don't know?"

"Is it that thing your people in this world use to measure body temperature? What is it called? A thermometer?"

He asked, as he brought it close to his mouth.

She shook her head. "It's not a thermometer. Trust me, you don't want to put that in your mouth."

"What does this pink cross mean?" he said, pointing at it with his hook.

Emma chuckled. "It's not a cross. It's a plus sign."

"A plus sign?" he said, tilting his head to the side.

Emma nodded, her eyes meeting his, as she spoke softly, "Killian, it's a pregnancy test. You're going to be a daddy."

His eyes grew wide in shock. "You're…uh…you're with child?"

She nodded her head. "Yes."

"With a human baby? Our human baby?"

Emma smiled and nodded. He kept staring at her and her smile slowly faded. Was he unhappy about the news?

But his shock soon gave way to joy. "We're having a baby!"

Relief flooded through Emma. She jumped out of her seat and moved onto her husband's lap, snaking her arms around his neck and kissing him. She pulled back, but kept her forehead against his.

"You're going to be an amazing dad," she whispered.

His face fell at that statement.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, love, my father wasn't the greatest role model. I'm not sure I'll be any good at being a father."

Emma cupped his cheek. "You're already a wonderful stepfather. Henry loves you and you're great with him."

Killian shrugged. "He's practically a grown lad. The hard part was already done before you and I even came into the picture."

Emma chewed on her lower lip, suddenly nervous. "You're right. I have no idea how to take care of a baby. That's why I gave Henry up in the first place. I didn't think I could be a good mother."

Killian reached up to stroke her cheek. "Love, you were a teenager. You did what was best for your child at the time. But you're an adult now and you're a great mother to Henry. Plus, you have a support system this time. You have friends and family. You have me."

Emma's lips spread into a huge smile. She nodded and whispered, "I have you."

He bobbed his head. "We're going to figure this out together. It won't be easy, but I can promise you it will be amazing."

He grinned as he pressed a kiss to her lips.

…

 _ **~The Birth~**_

Emma squeezed Killian's hand so hard she nearly brought him to his knees.

"AHHH!" she screamed, as a contraction ripped through her body.

Killian had to bite his lip to keep from screaming at the pain she was causing his hand. He tried to free himself from her grip, but she held on too tightly.

"Uh, love, could you maybe release my hand? As you know, I only have the one and you're causing it considerable pain right now."

Emma glared up at him. "You're in pain? I am trying to push a human being out of me!"

She squeezed his hand harder and he let out a yelp.

"Could I offer you my hook instead?" he said, holding it out to her.

She spoke through gritted teeth. "If you say one more word about the pain you're in, I'm going to make sure you leave this hospital with two hooks."

Killian swallowed hard. "My apologies, love."

"Shut up," she growled.

"I was simply trying to-…"

She glowered at him. "I said shut up. Your voice is like nails on a chalkboard. And that accent. Ugh."

Killian's eyes grew wide in surprise. "But you've always loved my voice. And you always say how my accent turns you on."

Emma stared at her husband in disbelief. "Do I look like I am in any position to be turned on right now?"

"No," he muttered.

"Just stop talking!"

Killian snapped his mouth shut.

Emma's doctor got into position and smiled at her. "Okay, Emma, it's time to start pushing."

Killian looked at his wife. She wasn't acting at all like the woman he loved, but he knew she was about to give him the greatest gift. It would all be worth it in the end.

He stroked her hair and placed a kiss to her forehead. "Come on, Emma, you can do this. You're the strongest, bravest, most beautiful woman in the world. I love you so much."

Emma screamed, as she pushed forward. She repeated the process several more times.

"A few more," the doctor said.

Killian squeezed her hand and supported her back as she pushed a few more times. A piercing scream suddenly filled the air. Killian and Emma exchanged a tender look as their baby was welcomed into the world.

"Congratulations, it's a girl!"

Emma felt tears streaming down her face. Killian reached up and brushed them away with his thumb.

"We have a daughter," he whispered in awe, as he placed a kiss to her lips.

The doctor cleaned the baby up and placed her on Emma's chest.

"Mommy and Daddy, meet your daughter."

They both stared at her in amazement. She had a shock of blonde hair like Emma.

"She's so beautiful," Emma said, as she stroked her cheek with the back of her finger.

Killian smiled. "Just like her mother."

Emma looked up at him. "I hope she has your eyes. I love your eyes."

"Can you believe our love created this amazing little creature?" he said.

Emma shook her head. "No." She paused and met his eyes. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I didn't mean any of it. I love you, Killian."

He sighed happily. "Love, you just gave me the greatest gift in the world. You have nothing to apologize for."

Emma looked down at their daughter, as Killian placed his finger into her tiny hand and she held on tightly.

"She's got her mother's grip," he said with a laugh.

"Looks like someone already has her daddy wrapped around her little finger."

He chuckled softly. "Aye." He paused and met Emma's gaze. "So what about a name for this little one?"

Emma scanned the little girl's face. "I was thinking of Lia."

"Lia?" he repeated. It hadn't been one of the names they discussed.

Emma nodded. "Yes, in honor of your brother, Liam."

A smile spread across his lips. "I think Lia suits her perfectly. Thank you."

Tears suddenly started streaming down Emma's face and Killian grew concerned.

"Emma, are you okay?"

She bobbed her head. "I just realized this is the happiest moment of my life. I have everything I could have ever wanted. A job I love, a nice home, wonderful family and friends, two beautiful children, and an amazing husband."

Killian smiled as he pressed a kiss to her lips.

"This is going to be our greatest adventure yet," he said, as they parted.

…

 _ **~Baby's First Word~**_

"Say dada, Lia. Dada," Killian said, as he sat in front of his nearly one year old daughter feeding her breakfast.

"Killian Jones!" he heard his wife say from the doorway.

He whipped his head in her direction. "Oh, good morning, love."

"I cannot believe you!" she said, coming to stand before him with her hands planted on her hips.

"What?" he asked clearly confused.

"Don't play dumb. You know we agreed we would not try to coach our daughter into saying either of our names as her first word."

Killian chuckled. "Oh, that. You were serious about that, huh?"

"Yes."

He cocked his head at her. "Well, love, then why did I hear you saying mama over and over again to her while giving her a bath last night?"

Emma dropped her eyes to the ground. "You must have misheard."

"I have excellent hearing."

She sighed. "Okay, fine, I did it. But let's just let Lia say her first word at her own pace and whatever it is-…"

"Ma..ma…magic!" Lia screamed with a giggle.

Killian and Emma exchanged a shocked look.

"Did you hear that?" he said.

Emma nodded excitedly. "Yes, she said her first word. She said mama."

Killian arched her brow at her. "She said magic, Emma."

Emma shook her head. "No, she clearly said mama and then magic."

"She was trying to say magic, love."

"Agree to disagree," she said, as she kissed their daughter's cheek. "Your first word!"

Killian eyed their little girl. "Emma, do you think she has magic? Do you think she has powers like you?"

Emma tilted her head to the side. "I guess it's possible. I could have passed it onto her and she is a product of true love, like I am."

"Magic!" Lia said again and her parents laughed.

Then she lifted her tiny fingers up and pointed at the bowl of cereal that sat on the tray of her high chair. Emma and Killian watched in shock as Lia raised her finger and the bowl rose up into the air. She twirled her finger around and the bowl turned upside down, its contents landing in her father's lap. Lia laughed hysterically

Killian jumped up in shock, as Emma's mouth hung open in amazement. "Oh my God, she does have magic."

"Yes, she does!" he said, staring at his pants.

Lia pointed at her cup of juice this time and it lifted in the air. She twirled her finger and the contents of the cup landed on Emma's slippers.

Killian laughed and shook his head. "I think feeding Lia just got a lot more difficult."

Emma smiled and nodded. "I think raising Lia just got a lot more difficult."

Killian closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around his wife. "Good thing she has such a great role model. You'll teach her everything you know about magic."

…

 _ **~The 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **Anniversary~**_

Killian entered the dining room and smiled at his wife, who was leaning over to set the table. She had prepared a romantic meal to celebrate their 5th anniversary.

He crept up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, placing a kiss to her neck. "Happy Anniversary, love."

Emma giggled and turned around in his embrace, snaking her arms around his neck. "Happy Anniversary, Killian."

He placed a kiss to her lips and then pulled back, shaking his head. "I can't believe it's been five years already. Best five years of my very long life."

Emma nodded. "Well, I haven't lived nearly as long as you, but this has been the happiest five years of my life."

"So," he began, as his eyes washed appreciatively over his wife's body that was covered in a skin tight ed dress with spaghetti straps. "What's on the menu?"

"Chicken Francese, risotto, and roasted corn."

"And for dessert," he asked, his eyes darkening with desire for her.

Emma licked at her lips. "I thought you were in charge of dessert."

Killian smiled, as his hand trailed over her shoulder, his fingers playing with the strap of her dress.

"Oh, it must have slipped my mind. I haven't prepared anything. I guess we'll have to improvise."

Emma grinned and grabbed his tie, pulling his face close to hers. "You know what they say. Eat dessert first."

With that, she slammed her lips into his, her tongue immediately diving inside her husband's mouth. He responded eagerly, as his hand lowered the strap of her dress. His hook moved to the other strap and repeated the motion. He pulled back and brought his hand up to the edge of the dress that covered her breasts. He slowly dragged it down low enough to free her breasts. His mouth watered at the sight of her erect nipples. His hand moved to cup one breast, as his lips moved to enclose the nipple of the other. Emma moaned, as her fingers gripped the hair at the nape of his neck, urging him closer to her.

He pulled back then, his hands moving to her ass. He lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He was thankful they had chosen a large dining room table as he lowered her onto the unoccupied end. He pushed her dress up around her waist, smiling at the fact that she wasn't wearing panties and was already very wet.

"Someone had a plan tonight," he said.

Emma nodded. "We've got the whole house to ourselves all night. I want to make love to you on every surface we can find."

Killian's mouth hung open for a moment, before he nodded. "That can certainly be arranged."

He then trailed his fingers up her thigh and brought his hand up to palm her. Emma gasped and clawed at his back, as he slowly slid one finger into her. He added another, as his thumb rubbed her clit.

Emma leaned forward, bringing her lips to his neck, as her hands went to work removing his vest and shirt. Once she had him bare from the waist up, she moved to his pants, undid them, and pushed them down his legs.

She smiled, noticing he too was lacking underwear.

"Commando. I thought you said the pants of this world chafe you."

He grinned. "It was only for tonight, love. You weren't the only one with a plan."

Emma laughed and began to stroke him. After a few moments, he grabbed her by the waist and she wrapped her legs around his hips, as he moved them to the living room. He deposited her on the couch and then hovered above her.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered.

Emma grabbed his chains and pulled him down to her. "Come here," she said.

Their lips met, as he got himself into position. He slowly entered her and began a steady rhythm of thrusts. Emma arched her back, as he brought her close to the edge. Killian smiled as her breasts bounced above the dress she still wore. He brought his hook up to encircle a nipple and Emma shivered at the cool metal. He then dragged it down her body until he found her nub. He rubbed it against her and he knew it wouldn't take long now. That always did the trick. He felt her body tremble beneath him as she came and he followed suit.

Killian lay on top of his wife, their bodies still joined. She ran her fingers up and down his back, as he linked their hands together.

"I love you so much, Emma," he whispered.

"I love you, too, Killian," she replied with a smile.

He met her eyes. "I can hardly wait to see what adventures await us in the future. And I know, without a doubt, that I will love you just as much on our 50th anniversary as I do right now. Perhaps even more."

Emma smiled and reached up to stroke his cheek. "50 years, huh? I know that probably sounds like nothing to an over 300 year old pirate, but that's actually a really long time to spend with the same person. Are you sure you won't be sick of me by then? After all, you don't age so you'll still look drop dead gorgeous and I'll look like a wrinkly, gray hag."

Killian laughed. "Love, you'll always be beautiful to me. Wrinkled, gray, fat, bald. I don't care. I love you no matter what." He paused, as his expression grew serious. "But it's interesting that you bring it up, the fact that I don't age. I've been thinking about reversing that."

Emma's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"I spoke to Tink. She thinks there's a way to stop the effects of the water I consumed on Neverland so that I would age normally from now on."

"I don't understand. Why would you want to age normally, Killian? Barring you losing your ability to be a great survivor, you could live another 300 years and not look a day older."

Killian brought his hand up and stroked his wife's jaw with his thumb. "Love, I don't want to live even one day without you."

Emma swallowed hard, as tears burned her eyes. "Killian," she whispered.

He shook his head. "Emma, I lived more than 300 years without you. Most of those years were wasted by my need for revenge. And I would trade every one of them for 50 more years with you."

"Killian, that's sweet, but this is a big decision."

He nodded. "I know. I want to grow old with you, Emma. I can get wrinkly and gray too." He paused, arching his brow with a crooked smile. "Or are you saying you won't want me when I'm an old man?"

Emma laughed and pressed her lips to his. "Killian Jones, I can't imagine a time when I won't want you. I'll love every wrinkle and gray hair on your handsome head."

He chuckled and then looked into her eyes, as his expression grew serious again. "Before you, I had lost the only two people I had ever truly loved and had loved me back. I had to watch them die and then figure out a way to live without them. As you know, I did a rather poor job of that. But I never had to watch them grow old while I remained young. I never had to watch them die of old age and leave me behind. After I lost them, I had no one. So until now, Emma, I had never really considered the repercussions of never aging. It means living, while watching the people I love around me die. And that would go on and on year after year, decade after decade, century after century if I don't reverse this. It never mattered before, Emma. But I have you and I have Lia and I want to grow old with you both. I don't want to watch you both die and then have to go on without you. I don't think I could bear it."

Emma blinked back tears and nodded. "Okay, if that's what you want, then I support you." She paused and then added with a smile. "I don't know what I did to deserve you, Killian Jones, but I'm sure glad I did it."

Killian chuckled. "As am I. But I'm the lucky one, Emma. I thank the gods above everyday for you and our beautiful daughter."

Emma grinned eager to change the subject to something happier. "Speaking of our daughter, what would you say to giving her a little brother or sister?"

Killian's eyes lit up. "You're pregnant?"

Emma shook her head. "Not yet. But I was thinking we could sure have a lot of fun trying."

Killian grinned. "You're bloody brilliant, love."

He then lowered his lips to hers and they got right to work on baby number 2. They couldn't wait to see what the future held for them.

…..….…...…..The End….…...

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you thought! ~Steph


End file.
